Earth sisters
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Daphne went to earth with Bloom? How would her life be like if she was raised with Bloom by Mike and Vanessa?
1. Escape

Daphne was running down the hallway with her little sister, Bloom. Daphne was 12 years old and the first princess of the kingdom of Domino and Bloom was her 6 year old little sister and the second princess of Domino.

The two sisters were currently running from the ancestral witches, who are after the dragon fire, the most powerful magic in the entire magic dimension. Bloom inherited the power of the dragon flame and the ancestral witches, Belladona, Lysslis and Tharma, were after her.

They reached a dead end and looked behind them and saw that the three witches were there.

"There's nowhere for you to run now" Belladona said

"Hand over the dragon flame" Lysslis said

"Give us your sister and we'll make sure you have painless death" Tharma said

Daphne was scared and she wasn't sure if she could fight them on her own.

"Daphne" Bloom said

The blonde looked down at her younger sister and saw that she was even more scared than she was. She was crying and was shaking in fear. Seeing her little sister like this gave her the courage to stand up to the witches.

"I would rather die then hand her over to the likes of you!" Daphne said

"We gave you a choice and now you will suffer the consequences" Belladona said

"Prepare to be obliterated" Lysslis said

"After we kill you we will be taking the dragon flame" Tharma said

Bloom hugged her sister even tighter than she already was. Daphne didn't want to leave her kingdom but she needed to keep her sister safe. She was going to flee with Bloom somewhere far away. Her parents would've wanted her to do this.

"I'll never let you have her!" Daphne said

After those words were shouted, Daphne opened up a portal and dragged her sister and herself in it. She didn't know where it would take them but any place would be better than Domino. She heard the witches scream "No" before the portal closed. The two sisters passed out from exhaustion when they entered the portal.

Daphne woke up and looked around and saw that she was in what looked like a central park of a city. The next thing she noticed was that her sister wasn't beside her. She started to panic and look around to see if she was nearby. Fortunately, Bloom was two feet away from her and the elder sister ran over to her and tried to wake her up.

"Bloom! Bloom! Wake up!" Daphne said

The tiny redhead grumbled a little before she opened her eyes. She looked over to who was shaking her and saw that it was her older sister.

"Daphne!" Bloom said

The baby sister hugged her older sister, she was so happy to see that her big sister was here.

"Thank goodness, you're okay, Bloom" Daphne said

"I was so scared" Bloom said

"I know, but you don't have to be scared anymore. We're safe now" Daphne said

"Where are we?" Bloom asked

"I don't know. I opened that portal to take us anywhere" Daphne said

"Can you find out?" Bloom asked

Daphne did just that. She tried to detect what planet they were on.

"It appears we're on a planet called Earth" Daphne said

"Earth?" Bloom asked

"I don't anything about this realm but at least we're safe" Daphne said

Bloom nodded in agreement.

The two sisters started to walk but they don't where they were going since they didn't anything about earth. After walking for a while, Bloom was started to get tired and hungry.

"Daphne, I'm hungry" Bloom said

"I'm hungry too but we don't have any money to buy anything here" Daphne said

The redhead then stopped walking went down to her knees. Daphne looked back at her sister in concern. The next thing she saw broke her heart. Her sister started crying.

"I'm cold, tired and hungry! I don't want to be here anymore!" Bloom cried

Seeing her little sister cry like this made her want to cry too. She tried to think of some words to comfort but to her dismay, she couldn't think of anything to cheer her up. She started to cry too because she didn't what to do.

She then spotted an old building and saw that it looked empty and took Bloom inside it.

"Daphne, what are we doing in here?" Bloom asked

"We're here to take shelter. We can figure out what to do next tomorrow" Daphne said

"But I'm hungry" Bloom said

"I know but we don't have any food right now and we don't have any money to buy food" Daphne said

Bloom looked sad again.

"Don't worry! I'm sure we can think of something tomorrow" Daphne said

"But there are no beds here" Bloom said

"We'll have to sleep on the floor" Daphne said

Bloom pouted but she didn't say anything. The sisters then fell asleep. After a couple of hours, Bloom woke up and started coughing. The first thing she saw was smoke. She then noticed that the building was on fire. She started to panic and went over to her sister and shook her to wake her up.

Daphne woke up to someone shaking her. She rubbed her eyes and saw that her little sister looked panicked. She wondered why but it didn't take her long to figure out why. There was smoke everywhere and it smelled like something was burning. She knew that the building was on fire.

"Bloom, we need to leave right now" Daphne said

Bloom nodded. Her big sister then took her hand and led her to the exit. Some of the wood fell down and blocked the way.

"Oh no!" Daphne said

More wood started to fall and the sisters were forced to go back to where they were.

"There's no way out!" Bloom said

"I'll make sure we stay safe" Daphne said

Daphne created a forcefield around both her and little sister.

The wood that made contact with the shield was destroyed. Even though they were safe, Bloom was still scared and started to cry. Daphne was about to comfort her but she saw that the redhead was glowing red. Her cries started to sound like echoes. Anyone outside of the building would be able to hear her.

The firefighters outside of the building were doing their best to put out the fire. They then heard an echoing cry. A fireman, named Mike, heard the cry and realized that there was still someone inside. His fellow firemen tried to stop him from going in but he went in anyway. He was determined to save whoever was in there.

Daphne was doing her best to calm her down.

"Calm down, Bloom, please! We're safe in this forcefield" Daphne said

But it was no use. Her sister was way too scared and continued crying. The only thing that the blonde could do was hug her sister in comfort to let her know that she's not alone.

Daphne then heard the sound of some footsteps among the flicker flames. She turned and saw that there was a man dressed in some kind of yellow suit and was wearing a red hat. The man was surprised to see the shield but he pressed forward and held out his hand towards them.

"Come with me" Mike said

Daphne wasn't sure if she should trust someone she doesn't know but it was better than staying in this burning building. She let the forcefield down and took Bloom by the hand. She then took Mike's hand and he led them out of the building with minor injuries. The two girls had soot all over them from the fire.

"You two aren't hurt are you?" Mike said

"We're fine sir, thank you" Daphne said

"Where are your parents?" Mike asked

Bloom started to tear up after the mention of parents. Daphne missed her parents too. She wondered if they survived the attack on Domino.

"They're not here" Daphne said

"Can you tell where they are?" Mike asked

"They're gone. They're no longer with us" Daphne said

Mike got the message and pitied the two girls, who were now orphans.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Mike said

"It's fine" Daphne said

"Do you two have any place to stay?" Mike asked

"No, we don't" Bloom said

Mike felt bad for the girls but then he got an idea.

"Would you two like to stay with me at my place?" Mike asked

Daphne was being cautious but her younger sister agreed to his offer.

"Thank you, sir" Bloom said

The two girls arrived at the house that the fireman lived at. They entered the house and saw that it looked like a cozy place to live in. They were then greeted by a woman with chin length brown hair.

"Welcome home dear" The woman said

Daphne guessed that this woman was Mike's wife.

The woman then saw the two girls that were with him.

"Why hello there" The woman said

The two of them remained silent. They were feeling nervous around them.

"Let's get to know each other first. My name is Mike" Mike said

"My name is Vanessa" Vanessa said

Bloom decided to introduce herself first.

"I'm Bloom" Bloom said

"My name is Daphne" Daphne said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bloom and Daphne" Vanessa said

Mike then proceeded to tell his wife about their situation.

"You girls can stay here until we can find out what to do with you" Mike said

The two sisters thanked them. They were then given something to eat, some fresh clothes and a bed that they can share. They wondered what was going to happen to them from now on.


	2. Settling in

Daphne and Bloom woke up the next day in the house of the people that took them in. Bloom warmed up to them quickly, but Daphne still didn't completely trust them. She was an overprotective sister. She would do anything for her sister. Daphne would have to learn to trust them since they saved them from a terrible situation. Bloom trusted them a little bit more, but she didn't completely trust them yet.

She looked over and saw that her little sister was still asleep. She started to shake her awake.

"Bloom, wake up" Daphne said

Her sister groaned and tried to turn away from the hand that was trying to wake her up. This made the blond giggle. Bloom was always a deep sleeper.

"Come on, baby sister, it's time to wake up" Daphne said

The redhead's eyes opened, and she started to rub them to get the sleep out of her eyes,

"Daphne?" Bloom asked

"Good morning, Bloom" Daphne said

The redhead saw that her big sister was next to her. She also noticed that she was wearing some type of teal nightgown. The redhead looked down and saw that she was wearing a light blue night gown.

"Where are we?" Bloom asked

"Don't you remember? We were rescued by a man who saved us in that fire yesterday and he brought us into his home" Daphne said

Bloom looked at for a moment and then remembered the events that happened yesterday.

"That's right, we were rescued" Bloom said

"Come on, let's go downstairs" Daphne said

Her sister nodded and the two of them went down stairs and saw that both parents were already awake. Vanessa was already cooking breakfast. Mike was reading the newspaper. He looked up from the paper and saw that the two girls were up. He smiled at them.

"Daphne, Bloom, good morning" Mike said

Vanessa looked over and saw that they were awake.

"Good morning, girls. Go ahead and sit at the table. Breakfast is almost ready" Vanessa said

They went over to the table and sat down.

"Did you two get good night sleep last night?" Mike asked

"I did" Bloom said

"Me too" Daphne said

Mike looked at them and frowned. He could tell that they didn't trust him completely yet. They didn't have complete trust in Vanessa yet either.

Vanessa was done with breakfast and set the plates down at the table. It was bacon and eggs. Bloom and Daphne ate the food that was prepared for them and they thought it was delicious.

"I washed the clothes that you two were wearing yesterday" Vanessa said

"Thanks" Bloom and Daphne said

Vanessa saw that they were reluctant to trust them. She understood since they just lost their real parents. They felt like the only thing that they could trust now was each other.

"Get dressed you two" Vanessa said

"Why?" Bloom asked

"Because we'll be going out to buy you some new clothes" Vanessa said

"You don't have to do that for us" Daphne said

"I know, but we want to" Vanessa said

The girls went to change into the princess gowns that they were wearing yesterday. The married couple thought it was strange that they would be dressed like that. They assumed that they went to a special event with their parents before they passed away and didn't have any other clothes to change into.

"Mike" Vanessa said

"What is it, Vanessa?" Mike asked

"I'm sure you've already noticed it too. Daphne and Bloom don't completely trust us yet" Vanessa said

"After what they went through, I'm not surprised that they don't have complete trust in us" Mike said

"What do you think happened to their real parents?" Vanessa asked

"The only thing that Daphne told me was that they were gone. Their parents must've gotten into an accident and didn't survive" Mike said

"Those poor girls" Vanessa said

"What are you thinking about, Vanessa?" Mike asked

"I was thinking that we should adopt them as our children" Vanessa said

Mike looked at his wife and saw that she truly wanted to have them at her daughters.

"You want to adopt Bloom and Daphne into our family?" Mike asked

"Yes, I think that would be better than sending them to an orphanage" Vanessa said

"Listen, Vanessa, we've been with them for one night. Don't you think your rushing things?" Mike asked

"Are you trying to say that you don't to have children?" Vanessa asked

"That's not what I'm saying. What I'm trying to say is that we can't rush into adopting them" Mike said

Vanessa was about to respond but her husband put his hand up. Her husband wanted to continue his point. She decided to let him finish.

"What we need to do first is earn their complete trust and after we do that, I suggest that we ask them what they would think about having us as parents. Adopting them when they don't trust us may not be the best idea" Mike said

Vanessa knew that her husband was right. They needed the girls to trust them enough before decided to adopt them.

The two girls came back down with their gowns on. They went out with Vanessa to get some new clothes. They got some decent outfits thanks to Vanessa. They were starting to trust her and Mike a little more.

Bloom was wearing a blue shirt with a pink heart on it. She was wearing a blue skirt and white high knee socks with blue tennis shoes.

Daphne was wearing a teal shirt with two buttons and a teal skirt. She was wearing high knee socks and teal boots.

"Do you like them?" Vanessa asked

"I do!" Bloom said

"Yes, thank you!" Daphne said

"I'm glad that you like them. I want you girls to feel as comfortable as possible" Vanessa said

"You girls we like it here, I promise" Mike said

Daphne and Bloom were happy that they were allowed to stay here instead of an orphanage. Daphne and Bloom needed to keep the fact that they can use magic a secret from them. Earth was a magicless planet after all. If they needed to use magic at any time it would have to be an emergency.

Bloom and Daphne were in their room. They were talking to each other about their magic.

"Daphne, when can we tell them about our magic?" Bloom asked

"I hope we don't ever have to tell them" Daphne said

"But why?" Bloom asked

"We have to make them believe that we don't have powers. We don't attract any unwanted attention here on earth" Daphne said

"Unwanted attention?" Bloom asked

"Those witches might try to come here to attack us and we don't want that to happen" Daphne said

Bloom looked down. The thought of the witches coming here on earth to attack them gave her shudders.

"Right, so we should only use our magic in emergencies" Bloom said

"Right, we'll only use magic when we really need to" Daphne said

Bloom and Daphne would soon realize that they were going to meet someone with magic later down the road.


End file.
